


Your smile annoys me the most

by yodoba_fairy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodoba_fairy/pseuds/yodoba_fairy
Summary: After shooting Idol Room, Got7 are in their resting room getting ready to get home when suddenly Jinyoung notices that someting is wrong with Jackson.





	1. Am I a joke to you ?

Jinyoung was tidying his belongings neatly as per usual getting ready to go. He usually is very quick to get ready to go home. However, he was taking longer than usual that day. Something was bugging him. He knew for a fact that something was wrong with Jackson. He knows him so well that he could sometimes predict what his beloved member would do or say. The shooting went really well and they all seemed to have had a good time so he didn’t know what was bugging his friend. And of course Jinyoung was always very sensitive to other people’s feelings especially of those he cherished.

Jackson was looking at his phone, with a serious look, while sitting. It wasn’t unusual per se. He often had that look when he is focusing on work, watching his schedule or when he was on social media. On the other hand, the members were getting changed in a more comfortable outfit or grabbing their phone and bag. All of them were very quick especially Mark and Bambam who were out of sight in a second. Yugyeom was the only one left with Jinyoung and Jackson. He was listening to music while randomly dancing, somewhat daydreaming. Jinyoung growing impatient and worried, grabbed his bag and came closer to Jackson.

He pulled his ear playfully and said, « You are staying here for much longer ? Let’s head out. » 

Jackson, way too focused on his phone, shrugged and did not answer. Jinyoung insisted once again by taking a better look at his face.

« Why ? Something is wrong, Seun-ah ? »

Jinyoung said in a cute voice, teasing him.

Jackson finally broke his attention from his phone to look into Jinyoung’s eyes. His look was way too cold and serious to Jinyoung’s taste.

« If you know there is, why ask ? »

The younger was surprised and hurt by his answer. There must be something serious going on for Jackson to be like this, he thought. What could it be ?

« What do you mean, something happened ? »

« I don’t want to talk about this now, so can we please just go ? »

Yugyeom who did not hear a word they said, was heading out still very focused on his phone. Only God knows if he was pretending or not, probably unwilling to be caught up in an another neverending bickering like these two often had.

Jinyoung was definitely not the kind to wait patiently even if he knew it was a bad idea to push Jackson to talk. He was way too worried to wait, especially after they had such a great time filming the show.

Jackson stood up to grab his bag when Jinyoung grabbed him by the wrist to force him to sit back. Jackson stared at him while squinting and pressing his tongue against his cheek like he usually does when something is bothering him. He did not say a word and kept avoiding Jinyoung’s worried stare.

He sighed and finally said, « Don’t be worried, let’s go come on. »

« Don’t be worried ? Do you hear yourself ? Look at yourself for God’s sake. » He said while pointing at the mirror.

« What ? I’m okay. I mean okay, I’m not but I don’t want to talk about it anyways. You will make a big deal out of it. »

Jinyoung clearly getting more and more annoyed by the second, lifted a brow and said, « Spit it out, because we are not leaving if you don’t talk. The only time you looked at me so angrily was when I messed up big time and you were mad at me for a long time I still can’t forget that look. »

« At least, you know you are the one who caused it. I’ll give you that. »

« I mean…what ? No, I was not saying I caused it but that something serious was going on. Wait a second, what did I do ? »

Jinyoung was even more lost and worried. He loved to tease Jackson but not to the extent of him looking mad and scary.

Finally Jackson looked up and stared at him. A strand of his brown hair graciously falling on his forehead.

« You, Park Jinyoung, keep messing with my heart and I don’t like it. I don’t know what is going on. »

Jinyoung’s sad and worried expression quickly turned into a chuckle and he said, « Don’t tell me you’re mad because I did not kiss you and spitted on your face by mistake. I mean how can I kiss you on national television, are you mad ? »

« See, you don’t get it. Let’s go. »

Jackson who finally was opening up, stopped talking as soon as he felt that Jinyoung was making fun of his feelings and misintrepeting them. He stood up for real this time and faced Jinyoung. He squinted again and was looking for his words because he knew Jinyoung was not going to let him be if he didn't explain himself.

« Wow…How can you say that ? It’s not about that. » He continued, still hurt by Jinyoung's words.

« So tell me please, what is it about? » Jinyoung said while letting out a sigh, almost begging. 

« Sometimes you can be very mean you know that, right ? You are really something. »

Jinyoung let out a nervous laugh. He knew Jackson was being serious. But he felt like no matter what he was going to say would be misintrepeted. What could he have done ? He really didn’t get it. He didn’t do something out of the ordinary. 

« So tell me, what is it ? You are turning me into this big monster. I’m glad nobody is listening. What would they think seriously…»

« You are seriously thinking about other people’s thoughts on you right now ? You see, I don’t think you understand. »

« Understand what Jackson ? I feel like you are just picking a fight right now and I just want to go home peacefully. If it’s not about the kiss, what is it ? I know I often make fun of you but never in a bad way. So yes I don’t get it, I don’t understand what you are thinking. And if I am completely honest, it’s often the case. I look at you and I don’t know. You are pretty predictible when you’ll do something or say something funny. Also it definitely shows when you’re angry like right now. But to know exactly what it is that you’re thinking and feeling I don’t have a clue. Enlighten me, please. »

After his long speech, Jinyoung finally catched his breath. It seemed like he was getting angry at Jackson now, which was not the case. He felt like that for a while and felt right to say it now while they were being honest – maybe even too honest – and serious all of a sudden. The two of them had a very loving relationship in front of people and it showed everywhere they would go. Everybody around them could testify of it. However, as they were both very bad at fighting – or maybe too good at it – they would try to avoid conflict and even keep it to themselves when something was hurtful. And most importantly, among all the members, those two would get sulky very easily. So it could be a dangerous combo if none of them decided to let go and be more understanding about the other’s feelings.

They were looking at one another but no one was ready to talk, too afraid to hurt the other as they were both already really hurt. Jinyoung was looking at Jackson with big eyes, almost tearing up.

Jackson put a hand on Jinyoung’s arm and said in a low voice, « Look I’m sorry, okay? I’m not trying to pick a fight. »

He continued, « It’s the way you act towards me, around me. I admit I tend to take everything seriously. But helping you with the kiss scenes, it meant a lot to me, more than you would think. When you came to ask me for help, I admit I was surprised. I thought it was a joke. But then I could tell from your expression it wasn’t...»

« I…. »

« Not let me finish please. » He paused and said, « I feel what we’re doing means more to me than I want to admit. And sometimes it feels like it's just a joke for you. »

Jinyoung paused. He opened this mouth but nothing came out.

They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. They were so focused on one another they jumped a bit.

« Yah, what you are doing, do you need a ride or not ? I was waiting for a long time, the others kids are already gone, there are only the two of you left. What ? Why are you looking at me with such a surprised face. It’s as if you’ve seen a ghost. Come on out, you two. »

« I’m sorry hyung, it’s my fault. We’ll be out in a second, wait for us. »

Jackson said something before Jinyoung could say anything.

« Hey, why would you say that ? I was the one to tell you to stay. »

« It’s my fault. Come on, let’s head out. »

« But we are not finished yet. Seun-ah… »

« I’m okay I swear, and we’ll have all the time to talk about this so please let’s go. Jinyoung, come on. »

Jackson looked at him with a smile even though his eyes were telling something else.

« Okay but before you go… »

« Don’t apologize please, I don’t want to hear ‘I’m sorry’ please don’t. »

Embarrased to be busted by Jackson, he stuttered while brushing his hair roughly, « I was going to say that – that you should tie your shoe laces first. »

« But… »

« No 'but' Jackson, just listen for once. »

« But…I have none ? » Jackson looked at him intrigued, pointing at his shoes.

« Okay whatever let’s head out. »

Jackson laughed while looking at a very embarrased Jinyoung, rushing to get out. He can be really cute when he wants too, he thought to himself.


	2. Don't make me say it

Sitting in the couch, with his face in his hands, he kept sighing again and again expressing his despair. What had just happened ? He felt like a total idiot. More than that, Jinyoung regretted not having the time to talk to him longer.

Back in the car, they spent most of the time stuck in traffic, in silence. The only noises in the car were the radio and the heavy rain pouring against the windows. It was already late at night. Jackson was the first one to go home. Before getting off the car, he turned to face Jinyoung with a small smile forming at the corner of his lips, in a way to reassure him. Even though Jinyoung did not want to go home without sorting everything out, he smiled back. They were both tired and Jackson had a busy schedule the next day. He tried to be understanding even though it was hard. Even though he did not want to. He somehow had to. He didn’t want to admit it to himself but he was mad at Jackson for acting so selfish. How could he say those words and quietly go home after? He couldn’t make sense of it.

He tried to get himself out of the sofa, thinking how he shouldn’t spend all night, wallowing. As he was standing up, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He had received a text.

« Receiver : Wang gae » he read at loud with a soulless voice. 

He sat back and read it again and again, like he was trying to make sense of it.

He sighed again, but this time it was another kind of sigh. He was a bit relieved but still preoccupied. 

« Sorry babe for earlier. I didn't mean to lash out at you. I’ve been having a rough week tbh...Go to sleep and have sweet dreams. Talk to u soon. » 

The first thing noticed Jinyoung was the absence of emojis. The use of them could be considered childish or useless to some but for Jackson it was a must. The lack of it clearly meant how serious Jackson was being about all this, he thought. "He was done playing" to put it even more bluntly. 

However, from his nice words, Jinyoung knew Jackson was not that mad either after all. He still felt bad and did not know how to process the feelings he claimed to have for him or his own for Jackson. How could he have not noticed Jackson was being serious all along ? If he was honest with himself, he knew he loved Jackson so much it was difficult to even put it into words but he was comfortable with how things were at the moment. He felt good and very satisfied of their current relationship that he was too selfish and cowardly to admit there was still some work to do.

He would never forgive himself if they drifted apart because of his selfishness, he thought deeply. Same thought which kept him awake a big part of the night.

(Early in the morning...)

Jackson was waken up by a call, very early in the morning. It was his american staff, wanting to have his approval for a new contract. Like Jinyoung, Jackson did not have a very good night. He ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times and went out of bed to freshen up a bit. He sighed at the view of his tired reflection in the glass and splashed water on his face until he felt his senses coming back to him.

He went to check his phone to see if he hadn't received any text but there was none.

He sat down for a moment, all thoughtful. This could only mean Jinyoung was mad at him and hurt not to answer back. How stupid of him to talk so angrily at Jinyoung and admitting his feelings that way. He felt guilty and promised to put it on top of his many priorities to make things right again. For now he just had to wait, be patient. He knew that but yet the first thing he wanted to do was to grab his keys and drive to Jinyoung's right this minute. His phone rang the moment he was seriously thinking of doing it, though it was not the most reasonable thing to do at the moment to say the least. It was someone from his team, he had to get it. He had to do a lot of things that day and yet all he could think about was the fact he had to wait an entire day to see Jinyoung which seemed way too long to his taste. He closed his eyes and answered, more determined than ever. 

(The next day)

The room was full of his sighs, the walls almost shaking from them. He kept sighing without even realizing now, almost becoming his normal way to breath. Everything around him was blurry no matter how many times he blinked to see more clearly. He felt his heart sinking as if a stone was attached to it. Why everything kept going the wrong way? No matter how much he tried to look at it. 

Fighting with someone he loved so much he could not say it, failing an audition after having worked so hard, breaking his screenphone, forgetting his keys at the gym. All in the same day. Yeah, it was definitely his limit. It was too much for him to handle. Among all the members he would break or loose his things the least as he specifically took care of every object and put take them back where they belonged every time he used them. What was happening ? 

He knew deep down that he was being eaten inside by his feelings. But he felt hopeless towards it. His mind kept going places his heart was running away from. 

He heard a knock on the door. 

"Jinyoung-ah, we are waiting for you. Are you done ?" 

It was Mark. His calm yet firm voice seemed more decisive and impatient than usual. What time was it ? He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed he was ten minutes late. He was never late. Never. And yet here he was. He was either early or on time. But late ? No never. Except if he was dying or trapped in a hug by Jackson. Him of all people. 

He looked at Mark with a blank face and followed him without a word. 

When they arrived at the bottom of the stage, all the members began to applaud to make fun of him. They looked more surprised than angry. All clapped their hands except one. Jackson took a peep at him with a concerned face. Even though they acted like they were fine earlier that day when they met they never really talked. 

Jackson was worried it was something more serious. He had just heard from Yugyeom Jinyoung did not get the lead role in a romcom he was excited to play in. Yugyeom did not exactly hear the news from Jinyoung himself to be exact. He heard him talk with his manager and thought Jackson should know, to cheer him up in case Jinyoung would be too harsh on himself as always and disappointed. Yugyeom did not think of it as something sad, he thought something even better was going to come along for the great Park Jinyoung, without a single doubt. He would get what he deserved and would shine to his fullest sooner or later. 

However, Jinyoung would disagree. Of course he would. When he heard the news he stopped thinking for a second and felt like everything around him was spinning. He really loved the character and felt connected to it on many levels. He even thought he did a great job at the audition. So why ? And why now ? He had the chance to receive great acting offers in the past making it the first time he really got to choose for himself.

He looked at his members and pretended to smile. He made a sign to show how sorry he was. He couldn't bring himself to look at Jackson or at anyone else truly as he felt the urge to cry. He felt like if he actually looked at one of them in the eyes it would be over. Especially as his members could read him so easily. He began to stretch while minding his own business. He heard laughs from Bambam and Yugyeom but did not bother to see what they were doing for once. He felt horrible but it was not a reason to do a bad job he tried to repeat to himself. He focused on his breathing and tried to empty his head. 

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. And he knew. He knew before turning around. He knew the second he felt the same reassuring feeling when his hand found his shoulder. His hand always seemed to find his shoulder when he needed to. He regretted this moment before it even happened. He did not know if Jackson felt his hesitation before turning around because he brought his face up close and looked at him carefully. 

"Hey, you okay?"

It was the question he wanted to hear the least right now. 

But Jackson's voice was so warm and his tone so soft he knew he was being respectful and not invasive at all. So he made an effort. He took a glance at him and said in a low voice almost like a whisper, "Yeah thanks." Except he did not expect his voice to be so weak and to reflect his hurt feelings. He did not want Jackson to think it was his fault but he knew the latter wouldn't believe a word even if he said so. He just had to look at his face to know what he was feeling. He felt like an open book, even naked under his stare. He did not have any escape.

Jackson stayed silent and composed and he started making circles - with the hand still on his shoulder - with his fingers as sign of support. Jinyoung made a little nod to acknowledge him wanting to help and quickly went up the stage to their manager's orders and for his own emotional survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm back for a second chapter. Tbh i got inspired after i read Jinyoung watched and read "call me after your name" ahah. He said he liked it so much I went to look for it and here we are ^^ I hope you like it! I'll post again very soon and it will be longer and more intense kkkk. this chapter has a lot of sad feelings and everything but the next one will more lively and hot ;)


	3. Under the surface: you and I

The Inkigayo recording went as smoothly as it could possibly go. Jinyoung was relieved his personal problems did not affect his performance. Or maybe they did, and he was just fooling himself. He was not feeling very confident throughout the performance but he was definitely feeling better. He could tell by his firm hand on the mic and by looking his dry palms which were quite shaky and sweaty the moment before. Or even by how he straightened his shoulders up, feeling less hopeless.

That's when it hit him. He slowly began to realize why he was feeling the way he did. He looked around him and just by a look he knew. He looked at each one of his member, one by one - as if he was looking at them for the first time ever. They were laughing while making fun of their weird-looking shirt which made them look like they had those ridiculously long arms. Their pants were too tight to their taste and so, they were stretching more than usual to loosen up the pants, fearing to rip them up. They were all laughing way too hard for a foolish impression of Yugyeom and Bambam imitating giants while taking big steps.

However, Jinyoung more than anyone knew deep down. In fact, they were all unconsciously comforting their own self. The best medicine for Got7 was indeed Got7. The way they would laugh at a simple joke or jump like crazy after playing rock paper scissors. All those actions could be considered as an exaggerated behavior from a stranger's perspective. But anyone who knew them could see how much they were enjoying the moments spent together, leaving everything negative behind them and focusing on the present moment. It was so important to them they would sometimes like to pause time to enjoy every bit of it. They especially loved it because of the fans, always there cheering them on liked to join them in their goofiness. Fans enjoying it so much they made every moment even more special.

It was exactly what was happening to Jinyoung at that moment. He knew how much they comforted him only by being there. He needed them to be happy more than anyone else in the world. Through them he could feel so much happiness that only the sight of the six members together made him beam with joy. They often ask that question at interviews; how did the members manage to feel relaxed, happy despite their chaotic idol life? Jinyoung, a very quiet person, always had the answer prepared in his mind even if he did not say it at loud. Bambam was usually the first one to answer then some of them would follow the lead. On the opposite, Jinyoung would be one of the last ones to speak, preparing a very honest, heartfelt answer. He did not always need to answer because the most important thing for him was that he knew the answer. So there was no need to yell it. He needed and wanted to know himself better than anyone. He felt relaxed every time he heard that question. To answer it, he could have simply gesture toward his members. That could be it. That gesture being his way to say 'I love you more than you know'.

Jinyoung was the kind of person to feel happy and satisfied if the people around were. Therefore, he was very sensitive about what other people's feelings. He will always be the first person to hand out a bottle of water when someone is thirsty, a blanket when someone is cold, notice when someone is sad or anxious and comfort them until they are feeling better. This personality trait can sometimes be a gift or on the contrary something quite poisonous. He felt most satisfied of himself when he made people around him - especially his members - feel better. Sometimes he could even guess if his members were dating by how they acted. However, when there was no apparent solution to a problem, he struggled and could get very negative. The world suddenly became dark and there seemed to be no exit whatsoever to escape it. The intensity of his emotions made him a very emotional being. And that's same emotional intelligence made him become who he is now and more importantly, a pillar in Got7. Although he was not the leader, his very pronounced leadership was appreciated by the members who always listened to his opinions - even though he could get quite judgmental at times.

Park Jinyoung, the member with amazing traits which only him couldn't see. Park Jinyoung, the person who is very attentive and sensitive to other people's feelings but his own. Luckily, even though he tends to hide them deep down, every person who knew him well enough could tell how he felt. The quickest member was of course the leader, Jay B. He knew him by heart and the younger member held a dearest place in his heart after all the years they both spent together. They shared this special bond where they did not need to speak to understand the other. And it is maybe for that exact reason Jay B came to him before the lights went on, placing a hand on the back of his neck and peeking at him. He was making sure Jinyoung was okay. Jinyoung turned to him to smile and blinked to show everything was fine. Words not being necessary between them. He was always so grateful how his members comforted him, each on their own way.

Jinyoung was a big fan of hugs which was only natural for such an affectionate person. If he was honest with himself he liked to receive them more than give them. He loved spontaneous hugs. Especially from a special someone who gave the greatest hugs. His hugs were long, soft and warm just like him. That special someone was no one other than his best friend, Jackson Wang.

Even though they used to fight like kids after the debut, they were now inseparable both physically and spiritually. Their love was strong they always seem in their little world every time they talked together. Well it was more like a whisper, something more secretive and intimate. The boys were always telling them to focus and to listen, way too fascinated in one another. If Jinyoung was the kind to bring a hot cup of tea to take care of someone, Jackson was more the type to care for someone in a discreet way. Instead of asking others openly if they were okay, he observed them in silence. How they were behaving, speaking, moving spoke much louder. People's body language could indeed say a lot about someone. That's primarily how Jackson noticed things about his loved ones. If someone seemed troubled he tried to do something, find a way to help. It did not like to sit on bad things. So to chase the negative feelings he thought it was better to act fast and efficiently. His easy-going and extroverted personality makes people around him very comfortable, respected and it gives them some importance. His warm presence makes people feel seen and heard, especially very introverted people like Mark and Youngjae. Through the years, his honest interest in others and funny personality brought so much comfort to people without him realizing it sometimes. 

This would explain very easily and logically the very special bond Jinyoung and Jackson shared. The warmth, the unconditional love, the mutual comfort and interest in people. Everyone being in a room with them could tell how much they loved one another. Even though Jinyoung had an outgoing personality, he was not very good at expressing his feelings or telling someone he was hurt by their words or actions. He hid all those emotions and bottle them up, to protect himself.

That's where Jackson intervenes. He puts so much light and focus on him, Jinyoung feels listened to, feels loved and important. Jackson was visible wherever he goes and so his repeated attention on Jinyoung allowed him to come out of his shell and to be heard by everyone. Someone invisible who always wanted to be important in others' eyes. He was loud in his silence and Jackson caught up very fast. It was one the major reasons Jinyoung was very thankful to him. He felt like vibrating while receiving Jackson's attention, it was almost magical. On the other hand, Jackson sought calm and maternal warmth in Jinyoung. He felt how Jinyoung was always so available to listen and comfort people. He could always come to him and rest up his tired bones in his loving arms. There are two kinds of people Jackson could never forget: people who have hurt him and people who have taken great care of him. Jinyoung obviously belonged to the second category. After receiving so many advices from Jinyoung when Jackson was feeling at his lowest, both mentally and physically, Jackson swore to himself to always keep an eye on his beautiful friend. 

And that's what he did. Throughout the show he discreetly peeked at his member's face to make sure he was okay. It was the first time he saw him so zoned out and absent-minded. He was of course feeling guilty but mostly ashamed of himself. He disliked impulsive people who lashed out at people for no reason. He realized he was one of them, incapable of articulating his feelings like an adult, like a man would. He was trying to be very discreet but Jinyoung seemed to have noticed, meeting his eyes several times. He couldn't read his expression, it was not sad, happy or angry. But rather intense and intriguing. Jinyoung always was a mystery to him. He could sense when he was upset or anxious, but he could never predict his actions and never truly knew what Jinyoung felt for him. 

Jackson knew he acts childish around Jinyoung, always begging him to be the 'Park gae' to his 'Wang gae'. But just listening those two words from Jinyoung's mouth, making his shiny eyes amused, showing his beautiful eye whiskers, made Jackson ecstatic.

\------------

The seven members came down for the scene, with a big smile on their face, very satisfied of themselves. Not forgetting to thank the fans through the camera, the staff were filming them with, they went back to their break room. Jinyoung was still a bit reluctant to face Jackson, his mind still a bit fuzzy from everything that had happened to him. He walked to the door, in a steady pace, reminding himself to breathe and focus his mind on positive things. Among those positive things was the meeting with his trainer the next morning. He was also eager to sip a delicious coffee, after that same training - from freshly grounded coffee beans. He was also supposed to meet his sisters and have lunch with them at a steak house they liked very much. Thinking about every single thing he was excited to do, allowed him to project himself in the future and slowly forget about past situations. They got changed very quickly, all eager to go home. Jinyoung felt someone behind him and turned around. 

"Hyung, you want to go eat hamburgers with me and Mark? He said he is buying." Yugyeom, said with a wicked smile, covering his mouth. 

"Yeah, Jinyoung, come with us! Although I never said I was going to pay..." Mark answered, very honestly. Seeing how Jinyoung hesitant was, he added, "It's my treat, come on." 

"Oooh, Mark hyung, as expected of you, so nice! You're the best, man." Yugyeom, hyped him up. 

"Who said I was paying for you too? I'm talking to Jinyoung, Jinyoung only." Mark said, very amused, raising his eyebrows. 

"Wow, I said I was sorry, when are you going to forgive me ? I forgot we were supposed to have a game night yesterday. That's why I hung out with Jungkook instead." He turned to explain the situation to Jinyoung. 

"Umm...I never said I was mad, you said so yourself. Plus, you know I like bowling, you could have asked me to join. It's true I'm not close to him like you are but still..." Mark answered very hurt, despite what he claimed. 

"See, I knew you were mad." the younger nodded, while pointing at his expression. 

"Whatever..." Mark hissed. 

Jinyoung, although he thought the two of them bickering was one of he cutest things he has ever seen, was silently tidying his belongings and had already made his mind. 

"Hey guys, guys...GUYS!" 

Yugyeom and Mark suddenly stopped fighting to turned to him, startled. 

"Thank you for the invit, but I'll just go home for today. I've got things to finish for tonight." He smiled, trying his best not to hurt them by refusing. 

"And Mark hyung, don't be mad at Yugyeom, he has the memory capacity of a goldfish, he always forgets plans and say 'yes' every time someone asks him to go out. It stood me up so many times, I stopped planning things with him. I even bought him an agenda for him to write things down. Guess what? He lost it somewhere and doesn't remember where. What a waste of such good quality paper!" Jinyoung explained getting mad as he remembered the anecdote. 

Yugyeom giggled, feeling sorry but also amused by it. 

"Ok for this time, let's say I forgive you. Let's go! Don't skip dinner Jinyoung, though!" The older member said, with his arms still crossed. He grabbed his bag and waved at Jinyoung with a big smile. 

"Hyung, you know what you said, it's not true actually. A goldfish doesn't have a three second memory like people seem to think. They have a much longer memory and are capable of memorization." Youngjae said, in a low tone, trying to explain it in the most logical way. 

Jinyoung sighed, getting annoyed. Youngjae laughed at his expression, knowing way too well, facts weren't exactly Jinyoung's cup of tea - especially when he was getting something wrong. 

"Youngae-ah, it's just a figure of speech." Jinyoung answered, in a way too polite voice. 

"Okay but it's still wrong. At least now you know for a fact it's wrong. You're welcome!" 

Before Jinyoung could swear at Youngjae for contradicting me and putting too much importance on facts, Youngjae was already out of sight. He went away, eating a snack and chuckling at Jinyoung's reaction. He did not understand why the latter always got mad at facts, if anything he should thank him for rectifying him by telling the truth. He still thought it was worth it because Jinyoung looked way too cute when he got mad or frustrated. 

Jinyoung finally grabbed his bag, and was getting ready to escape into his little world when he felt someone stopping him. 

It was no other than Jackson. 

"Hey, I was hoping we could talk..." Jackson was feeling very hesitant and he hated that feeling. He likes knowing what to do. But he had no idea what he was doing, trying to do or should do at that exact moment. He grabbed his bag very gently, fearing to be too aggressive and make Jinyoung run away even farther from him. 

"Please don't go" he seemed to beg with his big eyes. Jinyoung was running away not because he was mad at him or anything of the sort. He was scared of what he is capable to say, of his own feeling and was afraid to hurt Jackson's feelings once again. He did not feel ready. 

If he was honest, he was scared and touched at the same time. Jackson made the first move to engage in a conversation. He was aware of the fact it needed a lot of courage to do so and was glad Jackson did the first step. "

We did not get a chance to talk yesterday and I thought we could grab something to eat. Maybe chicken?" 

"Jackson, I-" 

"You don't have to say yes, it's okay if you don't want to. I mean..." 

He put his bag back on the chair and said, "Let's me finish you idiot. I would love to talk. It's just that I'm doing an intermittent fasting so let's forget the chicken for today." 

Jackson gloomy expression turned into a grin almost instantly. He put a hand on his heart and let out a heavy sigh. Jinyoung laughed at him, finding him a bit too dramatic. 

"Great, I thought you were going to refuse because of yesterday. I was afraid you would be mad." 

"I was but I'm not anymore, if anything I'm sorry for behaving like a kid." 

"What ? No, you did not! I did." 

"Okay, let's say we both did. Seun-ah, I'm sorry either way. By the look of your text, I thought you were still mad at me." 

"I'm not. I'm sorry too, very sorry babe. My text ? I thought you were angry because you did not answer." 

"I wanted to and I tried to but I just did not know what to say...Sorry for making you wait." 

"If you apologize again, I swear I'm going to kiss you so hard you'll be unable to say those words again." Jinyoung laughed so loud their staff in the back of the room, looked intrigued. 

Jackson smiled so much his lips began to hurt. Just by the sound of Jinyoung's laugh he knew things were back to normal for them. His laugh was like a melody to his ears, he could never get tired of hearing it. And his view was just mind-blowing. He just loved watching him laugh, very proud of himself to be the very cause of it. 

"Why are you so very you? I mean it's one of the most Jackson's sentences I've heard you say. So dramatic and passionate of you. Okay, okay I promise I won't say it again. I guess I did not realize how you were feeling so I really mean those words. I've hurt you despite not wanting to." 

"It's not your fault, I mean, what I feel is not your problem. I was frustrated at myself because I did not know what was happening to me. I've hurt you intentionally because I was hurt. I'm so mad at myself...I wanted to put the blame on you cause it's was easier. Please, forgive me." 

As Jackson was speaking, his tone and expression were getting more and more serious. Jinyoung could tell he was being very honest and how sorry he was. 

He came closer and put him into his embrace without saying a word. He put his arms around his shoulders, wanting to be the closest to him as possible. Jackson was a bit surprised at first but still welcomed his arms. He hid his head in Jinyoung's neck, repressing the need to cry at his very best. He then wrapped his arms against the taller man's waist. 

"Thank you Jackson." Jinyoung whispered. 

He was glad Jackson couldn't see his eyes because he was also on the verge to cry. He closed his eyes, took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. Jackson's perfume smell was so strong and agreeable he felt himself drowning into his scent. He even felt a bit dozy, certain he could fall asleep any time if they stayed like that a bit longer. 

Jinyoung silky hair was tickling Jackson's cheek and neck. It felt like a very light and soft caress. "Thank you" were not the words Jackson wanted to hear the most. But instead of hearing only what he wanted to, he needed to listen to what Jinyoung had to say. Although he did not think he deserved those words, he was grateful to hear them. Everything felt calm as if they were alone in their world, floating. They both felt light as a feather and just like that all the bad feelings they were holding onto all day long vanished. 

Jackson was the first one to pull away. He took a step back but stayed close enough to face Jinyoung. 

"Jinyoung-ah, I'm so sorry about the audition. I know how much you wanted to do it. You know that there is something bigger coming for you, right?" Jackson was almost whispering. 

Jinyoung freezed a bit at the mention of something he was trying so hard to forget all day long. He watched Jackson's mouth moving like he was trying to understand each word coming out of his mouth. He nodded lightly, with a sad expression. 

"Right?" Jackson repeated with more insistance, shaking him a bit. 

"Yeah." Jinyoung said, in an inaudible sound. Jackson took both his hands in his own's hands and looked into his eyes. 

"You are going to be such a big star you'll forget our face soon. You'll be like. Who are you? Wang Jackson? Chinese artist? Never heard of you, sorry." Jinyoung's teary eyes turned into an eye smile and laugh quite a bit before answering, 

"You know I could never forget about you even if I wanted to, right? Like never. Maybe Bambam and Yugyeom okay, but you? No man, you are so annoyingly cute I can't forget you." 

Jinyoung was watching him directly in the eyes, not avoiding his gaze anymore. His eyes were so shiny and beautiful, Jackson thought. He almost got intimidated looking at them for so long. 

He smiled back at him. 

"Me annoying? Umm don't know what you are talking about." He said feigning to be mad. 

"I said cute after that, maybe you didn't hear so here I go again: C-U-T-E (in english). You washed your ears, right?" He almost yelled the letters to his ears to annoy him. 

"Okay, okay I heard." He laughed hiding his ears. 

"I mean I'll be the only one remembering you anyway because you already forgot about me..." 

"Huh, what?" 

"Last month, you were gone for three all weeks and you never called, not even once." 

"It's not fair. I texted you several times. You called only once and when I called you back you didn't answer." 

"Yeah but you know I'm more of a texting guy, I called because I was worried not to hear from you. You used to call almost every night before. I guess fame did get to your head." 

Jackson was not expecting to hear this. He was shocked but also amused at all the nonsense. 

Jinyoung's pouting face was definitely worth watching, he secretly thought. 

"Okay, hear me out, Mr.I-hold-grudges-for-life, first I told you I was filming a reality show in the countryside. I nearly touched my phone, even though Team Wang was constantly calling. There was hardly any network and when I came back to Shanghai, I got so sick I did not pick my phone. I didn't even have enough time to finish my planned schedule. Also there is something I don't understand with you. You always act busy whenever I call you and your answers to my texts are way too formal it looks like I'm bothering you. So between us who should complain about the other?" 

Jackson was back on track, being dramatic and doing big moves with his hands, to show how hurt he was. Jinyoung got so amused by his answer and how he was shifting from a defensive to an offensive attack, he tummy started to ache from laughing. 

"Wow you're something, Park Jinyoung. Don't worry, I could never forget such a sneaky person. NEVER. " 

"Stop, stop please. Okay, calm down. Let's say you're forgiven for this time." Jinyoung was making gestures for him to stop talking. 

"How dare you? Can I pinch your cheeks? I really want to, you deserve it man. You ruined everything. I was going all romantic on you telling you something like "even if I lost my memory and did forget you it will be a gift. Why ? Because I'll have the chance to meet you again and fall in love with you all over again." But nah, definitely not happening. Changed my mind." He nearly shouted out at him, getting closer to him.

Jinyoung , still laughing, got away quickly before he could pinch him but he suddenly stopped to look around the room. 

"Jackson?" 

"What?" 

"We are the only ones left." 

"Huh?" Jackson turned around and show that the room was indeed empty. They were so focused on one another they did not notice when everyone left. 

Jinyoung panicked for a second, he grabbed his phone but he had no missed calls. He was even more surprised. 

"No call for the manager either? Don't tell me they forgot about us. How dare they? I mean they aren't waiting for us downstairs, it's impossible, right?" 

"Jinyoung." 

No answer. 

"Jinyounggg!" 

"What? I mean should I call him. Wait." 

"NO, don't!" Jackson almost shouted. Jinyoung got startled and looked at him. 

"Why? Don't yell. You scared me." 

"I asked the manager to go, I told him we were going to take a taxi or something." 

"What ? I mean, why !?" 

"We needed to talk and I thought it was a good opportunity so I grabbed it." 

"Okay let's imagine I did not want to talk to you and decided to go home. What you would have done?" 

"I would have grabbed a taxi." 

"It's like you were sure I was going to talk to you. You are so full of yourself." 

"No I'm not. I just hoped so." 

"Plus, the minivan is so much more comfy. I wouldn't have gotten into the taxi anyways." Jinyoung was now talking to himself, debating on a situation which did not even happen. 

Jackson gave up and let him talk. 

"You are so lucky I was nice enough to talk to you, either way I could've kicked your ass." Jinyoung said as if he was concluding his monologue. He pretented to give a kick in the air to Jackson. Of course, in the latter's eyes it was the opposite of frightening person, if not the cutest person on earth. 

"Okay, okay, sorry won't do that again." 

"Who said not to do that again?" 

"What ?" 

"I never said I disliked being here alone with you. It's kind of nice actually." 

Jackson couldn't believe his ears. The man in front of him was such a mystery. What was he even saying? Jinyoung pretended to look for something in his bag, too embarrassed to look at Jackson. 

"What you are saying?" 

"I said what I said?" 

"Exactly and it doesn't make sense. So, you like being here with me, just the two of us?" 

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said." Jackson grabbed Jinyoung from behind, hugging him into his strong grip. 

"Is it okay for me to be gross and happy about it? Cause I'm dying to." Jinyoung let out a small laugh but he was actually very embarrassed by his own words and did not dare to turn around, already blushing. 

"Be my guest..." Jackson jumped up and down and was all over the place, touched by his beloved member. Jinyoung went to grab a bottle of water and sat down, avoiding his eyes. 

"Calm down Jinyoung, calm down..." He kept repeating to himself. Jackson came sit next to him and he felt like he stopped breathing. 

"Since there are only the two of us here, what do you want to do? Stay here or go somewhere else more private?" Jackson said, raising his eyebrows.

"C'mon man, what are you hinting at? I take it back. Don't be gross and happy about it." 

"Too late." Jackson winked at him, with a sly smile. 

Jinyoung was blushing so much he felt his ears heating up. 

Jackson put a hand on his thigh and said, "The drama may be over but you can still practice on me if you want, let's say like for a future drama." Jackson licked his lips and lightly bit his bottom lip. His round eyes were staring at Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung mustered all his courage to face him. He took Jackson's face in his own. 

"I want to say something before you do anything." 

"Don't ruin it. I'm scared of what you'll say. Please." Jackson's smile faded away and was replaced with a piercing look. 

Jinyoung put his index on Jackson's mouth. 

"Shhh, just listen please. Yesterday when you said what you said, I almost felt like fainting. What we have and what we are. I was so scared to put words on it I kind of ran away from it. And so, when I apologized, I meant it in a way I was so comfortable in our friendship, I've decided to hurt you maybe a bit intentionally. For my own comfort. I've sacrificed your feelings to protect myself and it was wrong. I wanted you by my side without actually looking at what you wanted and listening to what you had to say. When I asked you to help me practice, I wanted you Jackson Wang to help me, no one else. During the filming I chickened out, I was not making fun of you, you know that right?" 

Jackson was not moving an inch and was listening attentively to him. 

"I love you, Seun-ah. Very much. I love so much I feel like my heart is going to-" 

Jackson cut him in mid-sentence. He put both his hand on the back of this head and brought their lips together. He did not kiss like when they were practising, awkwardly with shy pecks. This time he pressed his lips with no hesitation at all. He then pushed his torso against Jinyoung's. Their noses kept rubbing one against the other. Jinyoung was literally at a lost for words, he leaned against the cushions behind him and put his arms around Jackson. The kiss was softer and more passionate than it would be possible to describe. It was like all the repressed feelings and emotions of Jackson were finally getting out of his chest. 

Finally expressing his love like he wanted to, from the beginning. It was his way of screaming 'I LOVE YOU PARK JINYOUNG!' at the top of his lungs in his own language. Jinyoung already thought of Jackson as an excellent kisser but it was even more amazing than he could have imagined. He did not want for this moment to stop. He knew he liked to exaggerate but if he had to die that day he would absolutely have zero regret. Jackson's lips and tongue dancing against his own was like an interminable dance, almost a trance. 

Jinyoung pulled away for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath. Jackson looked at him to see if everything was okay. He saw Jinyoung had messy hair, dazed eyes and a blushed face. He smiled, very satisfied of him for messing his hair so much and to have put him into such a state. It was like he was seeing for the very first time Jinyoung for what he really was. Without all the barriers he always put around him. No composure, no politeness, no self-control, nothing. Only Jinyoung, enjoying himself with the man he loved. 

Jackson was holding the love of his life in his arms and couldn't feel more happy. He did not think it was possible to love him even more but he was wrong. He kept realizing how wrong he is thanks to Jinyoung. The man who constantly teaches him a life-lesson, a man he loves and respects, a man he wants to spend his life with. The one and only, Park Jinyoung. 

"I love you too, Jin-" Jackson said with glowing and loving eyes, putting back a strand of hair to admire his face in its integrity. 

"Shut up and kiss me." Jinyoung grabbed him by the collar and pressed his lips against Jackson's. The Chinese man was so surprised by Jinyoung's unusual spontaneity and lusty eyes, he couldn't stop gliggling while pecking his lips. 

"That man who will never cease to amaze me." He thought, more in love than ever.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading me! Got inspired by Crash Landing and Sex Education on many passages. Tried to go deeper into their personalities (big fan of ESFP x ENFJ's relationships). Hope you like it :) I miss the boys so much lately... Writing about them made me feel like they were with me for a sec. So glad to finally finish it! Much love <3
> 
> P.S. I will surely write about them soon. Although I would like to try new ships like JJP or Markgyeom.


End file.
